Alice in Fioreland
by Akari Stella
Summary: Meet Alice Norte! She's shy, clumsy, and easily frightened. Not a good mage, right? But after being saved by her idol seven years ago, Alice wants to learn magic. She meets and joins Lamia Scale in order to get stronger, but she feels like she's not strong enough. When a mysterious man comes up to her and offers her to become a Second Gen. Dragon Slayer, will she take the chance?
1. Alice Fell Down A Hole

**I drew my Fairy Tail OC, but never wrote her story. Well, here you are. Hope you all like it! I know the name is cheesy, but it's what I came up with. Sorry if it's lame or stupid. The story is better! I promise!**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashina! Alice and Tina belong to me!**

* * *

 **Alice in Fioreland**

 **Chapter 1: Alice Fell Down a Hole**

* * *

"You're pathetic." The orange cat said as the girl had hugged her closely. "You can't expect me to stay here with you. More importantly, why were you chasing a rabbit in the first place?"

"I'm sorry…" The girl with sky blue hair sniffed. She was in tears and held onto the cat as if it was going to run away.

"Why are you apologizing? Who are you? Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_?" The cat looked up at her and saw her nod. "What?"

"My name is Alice Norte." The girl said as the cat sweatdropped. "What's your name?"

"I don't have one." The cat looked forward.

"Why?"

"No one gave me one."

"Then can I give you one?" The cat looked at the girl and blinked. Alice smiled. "Tina. That's your name."

The cat blinked and looked away when she felt the heat come to her cheeks. "It's stupid, but it's better than nothing."

"Yeah!" Alice smiled.

 **"Hello~! Is anyone out there~?"**

The two looked up to see a girl with a white cat by her side. The girl had long dark blue hair and brown eyes. She wore an outfit Alice had never seen before but it made her look really pretty. Even the cat wore amazingly detailed clothes.

The dark blue haired girl looked at Alice and smiled sweetly. "Are you, by any chance, lost?" Alice nodded her head, tearing coming from her eyes. "My name is Wendy Marvell and this is my friend, Carla. We'll take you home."

She extended a hand towards Alice. The small girl let go of Tina and took it.

The hand was warm and pulled Alice to her feet and away from the tree she was leaning on. Alice saw the cat-like tattoo on Wendy's shoulder and pointed at it. "That's…"

Wendy smiled at the small girl. "I'm in a guild called Cait Shelter."

* * *

 **Seven Years Later:**

"We're lost…"

"I told you not to wonder from the main road, Alice."

A girl hold the orange cat sighed. She had long sky blue hair that reached her lower back and had lime green eyes that shined with worry. She wore a magenta sweater over a white button up with a navy blue tie and skirt. Black stockings were covering her legs and she had brown shoes.

"Tina, what should we do?" Alice asked her exceed.

"Stop and ask for directions." The cat replied.

Alice stared at her cat. "Y-Y-You mean t-t-t-talk to s-s-s-strangers?!" She asked, shaking in her feet.

"Duh." Tina sighed.

"B-B-B-But-Woah!" Alice fell to her knees when she felt someone push her to the floor.

 **"I bumped into a brat guys."**

Alice turned to see three grown men surrounding her and Tina. "Uh oh..." She said as she scooted back into a wall.

 **"Hey. She's kind of cute."** One guy said as they surrounded the poor girl with a cat in her arms.

 **"Hey, girlie. Let's hang out."** The last one said.

"Excuse me, but we need directions, not your stupid horny hormones." Alice held Tina back.

"T-Tina!" Alice yelled at the cat as the men got angry.

 **"That's it!"** One man went to grab the cat, but was stopped by an ice tiger, who bit his hand. **"Ah!"**

 **"Picking on a girl and her Exceed? Not very manly, huh?"**

Alice blinked and looked over to see a man around his twenties with white hair and wearing a blue and yellow themed outfit. His hands were sparkling with ice particles as he walked over to Alice.

"Are you two okay?" He asked.

Before Alice could respond, one man had a chair over his head aiming for her savior's head. "Watch out! Air slicer!" Alice whipped at the air and it sliced the chair, making the chair fall and hit the man's head.

The white haired man looked back to see the man falling unconscious. "Thank you... You're a mage?" He asked as the other men dragged their companion with him away.

"She is." Tina said as she sprouted her wings to fly and Alice stood on her feet. "You couldn't do that before?" The cat asked the girl.

"I'm sorry..." Alice bowed.

"My name is Lyon Vastia and I'm with Lamia Scale." The man extended a hand and smiled. "You two?"

"Tina." The cat looked at the girl who was standing behind her. "This is Alice. Alice Norte."

"N-Nice to meet you." The shy girl looked away.

Lyon retreated his hand, feeling a bit embarrassed. "What guild are you two from?" He asked, changing the subject.

"We're not from any guild. We're just travelers." Tina responded. "We are looking for a place to stay and a job that's easy enough for Alice to work at."

Lyon blinked. "You can come to Lamia Scale with me. We get a lot of jobs handed towards us. Also there's a place near by that has good rent and quality."

Alice looked at Lyon with sparkling eyes. "Join a guild?"

"No." Tina shook her head. "This girl is no good with her magic. She runs from danger, so she'll be horrible in battle."

Lyon watched as the shy girl's eyes dropped and a frown tugged at her lips. Then he remembered. "But she was able to back me up, when I needed it. She's good as a back up at least."

"But she can't fight." The cat glared.

"I'm sure she won't have to alone." Lyon told her. He looked at Alice and saw someone from the Fairy Tail guild, the guild that has gone missing for seven years. "I'll fight for her."

"Um..." Both looked at the small girl. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"No!" The other two yelled and went back to arguing, making Alice sweatdrops.

"Time, how about we check out the guild and you can judge from there. Don't judge a book by it's cover."

The cat thought about it. Finally, "If I don't think it's safe, than no. Got it?"

"Yes!"

* * *

"This is Lamia Scale?" Alice asked as she entered the building with Tina in her arms. She entered the building and saw that it was filled with guild members. She hid behind Lyon, grabbing his shirt, when she heard a yell.

" **Lyon!"** A girl with her magenta pink hair in pigtails came running towards the three.

"Sherria, where's Master?" He asked the girl who saw Alice's head behind.

"She's talking with Jura…" Her sentence trailed off as she moved to see the blue-haired girl's face, but it was hidden in Lyon's shirt. "Who's that?"

"She's here to join. A new member, Alice Norte." He said as he tried to pull the girl forward, but due to other members surrounding the four, she stayed hidden. "She's kind of shy." He sweatdropped.

"Hi!" Sherria smiled. "My name is Sherria Blendy, but you can call me Sherria, okay?"

"Y-Yes…!" The shy girl muttered as she stayed behind Lyon.

Tina got out of Alice's grip, causing the girl to hug Lyon from behind, and sighed as she flew in the air, getting attention. "And you want to join a guild. Pathetic. Show your face, Crybaby."

Alice let one eye be shown as she looked at the flying cat. "B-B-B-But….!" She was already crying and Lyon smiled.

" _She is like Wendy."_ He whispered in his mind. He let out a sigh as he surprised the girl by carrying her princess-style. "Don't worry!" He smiled. "Everyone here is nice and we'll take good care of you. Right, everyone?!"

"YEAH!" The other members yelled.

"See?" Lyon smiled at her.

She looked around and smiled brightly when her eyes met Lyon. "Yes, Lyon-sama!"

" **GET OUT OF MY WAY!"**

A small old woman that had wrinkled skin, small eyes, and boney fingers came to the front of the crowd, standing before Lyon. She had stretched earlobes and has long gray hair tied up in a huge bun with three layers. Her outfit consisted of a cloak with a collar with a dotted design and what appears to be a dark vest underneath it. She wore studded bracelets on both her arms and a necklace with sun emblem.

Behind her was a man with heavily muscular figure, a bald head, and a pair of oval-shaped black marks just above his black eyes. He had a long, thin dark beard growing from his chin, which reaches down below his upper chest in a wavy motif and a little, similarly colored mustache split in two parts, each placed diagonally below his nose. He had on a dark blue kinomo with some sandals. He regarded the small girl and Lyon with a kind smile.

The old woman stared at Lyon carrying the girl. "Lyon! Put the girl down so I can talk to her!"

"Right." Lyon laughed as he did as he was told. "This girl's magic seems really strong, but it's full potential is hidden. If she were to use it more, I'm sure she would be even stronger."

"Really?" The old woman walked around Alice and stared her down as she asked questions. "Who are you? Give me a name. Why are you here? What magic do you use? Why are are you so short? Is there a reason why you are shaking?!"

"Um…" Alice was lost for words, before she took a deep breath. "My name is Alice Norte and I came here with my friend, Tina. I want to join Lamia Scale if Tina allows it. I use Wind magic, but it's weak. I don't know Lyon means by a hidden potential. My height is appropriate for my age, which is twelve. Lastly, the reason why I'm shaking is because I have a fear of strangers and heights."

"Hm. She has a good memory." The man with the old women smiled. He nodded his head. "I'm Jura Neekis. Nice to meet you. This here is the master of the guild, Ooba Babasaama."

"Y-Yes! Nice to meet you as well!" Alice bowed to the big man as Tina flew down.

"I'm Tina, Alice's partner. Nice to meet you." Tina bowed to the old women. "I like the attijude in the place."

"Then you'll join?" Ooba asked the cat.

"I just need to check a few more things." Tina smiled as she looked up. "What kind of jobs do you guys get offered?"

The woman smiled as she pointed at the request board filled with job request. "They're all there. A lot right? We are the second strongest guild in Fiore!" She laughed as she spun her finger, causing some members to spin as well.

Alice and Tina walked towards the board and looked at all of the request. Tina nodded as she looked at all of them. "Catching a robber, helping at a restaurant, figuring out a message." She looked back at the master. "You have lots of jobs."

"Yes~! Ohohohoho~!" Ooba laughed, making everyone in the guild sweatdrop.

"Where could Alice and I live?" The cat asked.

" **You two can live with us!"**

An older version of Sherria with her long magenta pink hair down came forward with Sherria behind. "We have an apartment ment for two, but you and Alice can share rooms with me!" Sherria smiled.

"Of course, you have to help pay rent!" The older Sherria smiled. "Name's Sherry Blendy, Sherria's cousin."

Tina thought about it, before nodding. "Okay." The cat looked around at each member and asked for a name and their magic. "I see." She nodded after she met each member.

"Well?" Alice asked her friend. Everyone stared at the cat who continued to look around. "Tina, can I join?"

The cat looked at her friend. "I accept this guild."

* * *

"Here." Sherry smiled as she stamped Alice's right shoulder. She removed the stamp and the Lamia Scale mark appeared dark blue on the area. "You two are now apart of our family."

"Thank you, Sherry-san!" Alice smiled as she looked at the marking.

Tina sighed as she looked into a mirror, revealing the same marking but in dark green. "This mark is okay."

"Tina, it looks good on you." Alice giggled.

"Hmph!" Tina looked away, a red hue coming to her cheeks.

"All set?" The three turned to see Lyon and Sherria.

"Yep!" Sherry smiled. "Next, we're gonna go shopping and get Alice some home supplies. Once we're done with that, we're going to help her unpack."

"Um!" Alice got everyone's attention. "I'm looking for someone. No, some people."

"Who?" Sherria asked.

"I'm looking for Wendy Marvell and Carla from Cait Shelter, but the guild supposedly disbanded and now I don't know where they are." Alice answered.

"Do you idolize Wendy?" Lyon asked the girl.

"Yes." She answered. "Wendy-san helped me seven years ago. I got lost in a forest and she helped me out of it."

"Seven years ago?" Lyon asked.

"Yes." Alice looked at the man. "Lyon-sama, do you know where she is."

Lyon looked away. "After Cait Shelter disbanded, Wendy joined Fairy Tail, another guild. However, seven years ago, they disappeared. Wendy and other strong mages of Fairy Tail disappeared."

"No way…" Tina, wide-eyed, said as she looked at her partner who looked shocked as well.

"We still believe they're out there." He continued. "We just haven't figured out where."

"Wendy-san is still alive." Alice muttered, a smile tugging at her lips. "I'm sure of it." They all looked at her. "I'm sure, because I made a promise to her."

"Promise?" Sherria asked.

"Yes." Alice turned to the window and stared at the sky. "My promise is to return the favor." She looked at the others. "I will save Wendy-san one day!"

* * *

 **How was it? The promise is very important! Remember that! And when will she meet Wendy? Will she learn how to use her magic properly? What awaits Alice and Tina in the future? Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Alice Unlocked the Door

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter two!**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashina! Alice and Tina belong to me!**

* * *

 **Alice in Fioreland**

 **Chapter 2: Alice Unlocks the Door**

* * *

"Alice! Now!" Lyon yelled to the girl in the air.

"Right!" Alice readied herself. "Wind Slicer!" She spun in the air as air ripples sliced the ropes connecting the houses with the carriage. Alice looked back at her two friends. "Sherria! Tina! Go for it!"

"Alright~!" The pink haired girl smiled as the orange cat carried her. "Below of the Sky God!" Sherria sent a tunnel of black air towards the carriage and the three watched as the robbers were caught by Lyon's ice cage.

"We did it!" Alice flew to her friends and her and Sherria giggled.

"Let's land." Tina offered.

"Okay~!"

It has been five months since Alice and Tina had joined the guild and Alice had improved on her magic. She is now able to fly, or levitate, in air without Tina's help. Her fear of heights is calmer, but when it come to Alice flying alone, she can't help but cry. That fear is calm, but her fear of strangers is still in motion. The three landed and watched as two of their group had tied up the robbers.

Alice hid behind Sherria when the robbers glared at the two. "They're looking over here."

"We're famous~!" The magenta pink haired girl smiled.

"Good job, you two." Lyon smiled as he walked over to the robbers, making handcuffs out of his ice make magic. "This is the seventy-fifth mission we completed."

"Yes~!" The girls cheered.

"The reason why could be that we have the _Air Angels_ with us." Yuka Suzuki smirked.

"Alice, Sherria, and Tina are amazing!" Toby yelled.

"Y-Yeah!" Sherria cheered, nervously.

"You think so?" Alice looked down. "I still feel weak and the Games are coming soon."

Lyon smiled as he went and patted the girl's head. "Don't worry. You're strong enough."

Alice looked at him and smiled. "Thank you, Lyon-sama." Her smile vanished and was replaced with the same frown. "Either way, I can't help but feel useless."

"We still have time before the games, so don't worry." Lyon reassured her.

"Yes."

* * *

After the six mages received the reward, they traveled back to the guild. When they arrived, they were showered with congrats. Their master appeared in front of them, spinning her finger, causing some of the guild to spin as well.

"Congrats on another mission!" She yelled.

"Thank you very much, Master." They all responded.

"Now!" The master looked at the others. "Time to party!"

 **"YEAH!"**

Alice walked over to a table and sat down. She looked up to see her master sitting in front of her. "Ooba-san, what's the matter?"

The old woman looked at the young girl. "That's my question." She answered. "Did something happened?"

Alice let out a sigh. "I feel as if I'm dragging everyone down." She looked at her hidden guild mark. "I'm so weak that we can't take bigger jobs. Yes, I've learn how to control my magic, but…"

"It's not enough for you?" Ooba let out a sigh when Alice nodded. "I see. If you really wish for more power then, when it comes knocking on your door, go for it. I'll accept it as long as you come back, pleased with your ability."

"Thank you, Master." Alice smiled as she stood up. "I'm gonna go home for today. I'm tired."

"Yeah, go. Get some rest and good luck." The old women smiled.

"Yes!" Alice walked over to a table and smiled at the cat. "Tina, I'm heading back. I'm tired."

"I'll go with you." Tina with pink cheeks blinked.

"Tina." Alice looked at the table in front of the cat. "By any chance, are you drunk?"

"I'm not! Let's go!" The cat spread it's wings and flew towards a direction.

"Tina, that's the wrong way." The small girl sweatdrop. She spread out her arms. "Here. I'll carry you."

Tina stopped and flew into Alice's arms. "You know I drink when you're too much for me! I'm so tired that I drink!"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Alice sweatdropped.

* * *

"And another thing! You cry too much!" Tina yelled as she pointed at the sky. "Stop moving your head!"

Alice sighed. "I'm not moving my head. You're seeing double, or triple."

"Lies…" The cat said as she fell into slumber.

Alice giggled at the cat as she walked. She looked at the sky and sighed. "My promise… I have to get stronger… Magic needs to be stronger…"

 **"You want power?"**

"Eh?" Alice turned around and saw no one. "Who? My imagination?"

 **"No, come here."** The male voice insisted. **"I want to talk to you."**

Alice, with the sleeping cat in her arms, walked into an ally. "Wh-Who's there?" She asked, feeling a bit scared. She readied her hand and prepared to use her magic. "P-P-Please, sh-show yourself."

 **"You're quite polite, Alice Norte."** The voice said as the girl saw a cloaked person in the moonlight. **"But there's no need to be frightened."**

Alice was on high alert now. "Wh-Who are y-you? H-How do y-you kn-know who I-I a-am?" She asked as she started to back away.

 **"Don't go."** The voice said as the cloaked man came near her, the voice sounding a bit like a beg. **"You want power, right?"**

"Eh?" She asked as she bumped into someone behind her. She looked back to see another cloaked figure. "Eh?!"

 **"What a cute girl."** A female voice came from the second cloaked figure. **"You want to become stronger, right?"**

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Who a-a-a-are y-you?!" Alice said as she walked back into a wall.

"My apologies." The man voice said as the first cloaked person put down his hood to reveal blue hair that resembled her own and a tattoo over his right eye. "Do you know who I am?"

Alice blinked. "You… You're Jellal Fernandes…" She whispered.

"Yes," He smiled, but it looked a bit sad. He shook his head and looked at the other cloaked person They took off her hood to reveal a women with long dark purple hair and brown eyes. "This is Ultear Milkovich. She's a friend and we're an independent guild."

"And I have a question for you." The woman smiled.

"Wh-What is it?" Alice asked, feeling more calm.

"Do you want to learn Dragon Slaying Magic?" Ultear smiled.

* * *

"I see." Ooba nodded her head.

It was the next day and Alice told her master about her encounter the night before. Tina and the other members did not know about it, due to the uneasiness that Alice was experiencing. She was thinking in going, but she would have to go alone.

"I… I told them no, but…" She looked over to the first floor to see her friends. "They said that they were leaving tonight and that if I wanted to go, they'll accept me."

"If you want to go, then go." Ooba sighed, knowing information that Alice didn't. "I think Jellal will be a good influence to you."

Alice looked at her master. "But, he did many things and…"

"Forget the past in order to move forward to the future." She answered. "I'm not telling you or ordering you to go. I'm telling you to listen to your heart. What do you wish to do?"

"I…" Alice thought about it, but she heard someone calling her. She looked down to see Lyon with the others. "Lyon-sama."

"Alice, we've decided on a new mission!" He smiled.

"Y-Yes! I'm going!" She yelled back.

"Alice." The said girl looked at her master. "You have to decide today. They're leaving tonight, correct?"

The blue haired girl looked away. "Don't worry. I've made my decision." She bowed. "I'm going now, Master."

"When you all come back, we'll have a party." The old women smiled.

Alice stood tall. "Yes!" She turned and floated down to her friends with her master watching.

"Jellal, you want to reconnect those bonds, correct?" Ooba smiled at the small girl. "You have my luck."

Alice smiled at Lyon who caught her and helped her land. "Where to now?" She asked.

"It's a training camp mission!" Toby smiled.

"Eh?" Alice blinked as Sherria hugged her from behind.

"Sorry, but I overheard your conversation with Master and I couldn't resist on telling the others." Sherria smiled.

Alice blinked. "So... we're going because of me...?"

"Not just that." Lyon smiled as he lifted her off the ground. "The Grand Magic Games are coming up and we need to be ready! Training to the limit!"

"Yeah!" The others cheered.

"We're leaving in two hours and coming back until the day after tomorrow." Lyon answered as he set her on her feet. "We're meeting back here so we can go together."

"Two hours…" Alice repeated the time as she looked up at her master who nodded her head. She looked back at her friends. "Okay!"

Lyon blinked. "Did Ooba want you to go on a different mission?" He asked her.

Alice shook her head. "She asked me if I wanted to go, but I rather be with my friends. I had a choice to go on the other one, but I decided not to go."

"I see." Lyon smiled. He looked at the others. "You all have two hours then we leave!"

"Yeah!"

Alice looked away, worried. "I'm staying with Lyon-sama and the others." She told herself. "My magic will get stronger if I train with them. My friends."

* * *

"Alice, are you taking all of these?" Tina asked as she looked at the big bag.

"Oh!" Alice hid her big green bag and smiled. "Sorry! I got distracted!"

Tina looked at the girl as she unpacked a few clothing. "You packed for two weeks instead of two days." Alice stopped what she was doing, bringing worry to the small cat. "What?"

"I have something I wish to tell you, Tina." Alice looked at the confused exceed with a bright, yet sad smile.

"Spill."

* * *

"Alright." Lyon smiled as he looked at the three members that were going with him. "All we're missing is Alice and Tina, right?"

"Yeah!" Toby yelled with glee. "They need to hurry up!"

Sherria stepped away from the dog-man. "They left before me and wouldn't say where." She pondered.

Lyon looked at the magenta haired girl. "Really?"

Sherria let out a sigh. "I don't know, but they packed a lot of stuff, not as much as me, but almost there."

The Ice mage was now curious. Where was Alice and her cat? He thought for a moment, until Toby yelled.

"Alice! Tina! You two were already here?!"

The Ice mage turned and saw the girls with their bags, walking out of Ooba's office. Lyon saw Tina looking a bit sad and furious but she looked at the blue haired girl, who's eyes were covered with her bangs, with worry.

He watched as Alice looked up with a sad smile. Her eyes were red and puffy with a running nose. Lyon knew she had been crying.

"Alice? What happened?" Lyon asked as she walked up to them.

Alice looked at her right shoulder. "It's didn't hurt physically, just mentally." She replied.

Warning bells rung in the man's head as he looked at the shoulder. Without thinking, he grabbed her shoulder and pulled her shirt down to reveal her bare skin. He stared at the blank spot. "Where's your guild mark?" He asked her.

Alice looked down, bangs covering her eyes. "I'm leaving for a while and wouldn't be back."

Lyon shook her until she looked up at him with sad eyes. "Why get it removed?! Why?!"

Alice opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by a voice.

 **"Alice, it's time for you to leave."**

They all looked back at the old woman and the grown man beside her, except for Alice. Jura went and pulled Alice out of Lyon's grip. "Goodbye, Alice."

"Bye-bye." The girl said as she grabbed her bag. "Let's go, Tina."

"Yeah." Tina nodded as she followed the girl out.

"Wait!" Lyon went to stop Alice, but Jura held him back. "Alice! Don't go! Let me go, Jura! We have to stop her!"

"No." Ooba said as the two girls left the guild building, leaving everyone in shock. "Alice needs to go."

Lyon looked at the master. "Why?"

"She needs to awaken."

* * *

"Stop crying already." Tina said as they walked.

Alice was in tears, but she wasn't the only one. "You're crying too!" She wailed.

"Not like you!" Tina yelled as she wiped her tears as well.

" **Alice?"**

The blue-haired girl looked up to see the man she was meeting. "Jellal-san…" She tried to hold it in, but she couldn't as she ran up to him and hugged him, surprising the man. "They hate me now! I know it! I just know it! They won't ever want me to come back! When they see me again, they'll turn away! They hate me!"

Jellal hugged the girl back as he stroke her hair. "No one hates you. Yes, they'll hate you, but they will understand your feelings and accept your choice."

"What if they never understand?!" She yelled. "What if they think it was selfish and stupid?! What if they bully me and tell me to get lost?! I'm scared of that!"

"Alice." He pulled her back and looked at him. "You not hateable, Alice. You bring a smile to everyone with your personality. You're friendly, sweet, and care for others more than yourself. You made one selfish choice. That's all. If they hate you or not want to see you anymore because of that, then they aren't your true friends."

Alice looked away, tears in her eyes. "How could you say something so mean?" She asked.

"Because I won't leave you."

Alice looked up to a warm smile on his face. Tears were running down her cheeks as she buried her head in his chest. She yelled her heart out with cries of apologies to the guild, explaining why she choose to leave even though only Jellal and Tina were the only ones who heard them. She had never, ever felt this bad.

She had just left her family for a selfish reason. Was this really a good choice to make? When will she ever know? More importantly, will they accept this choice of hers?

* * *

 **A lot of feels with this chapter, right? It actually is happening with me right now. I quit something recently and I feel as if everyone is going to hate me for it or even judge me. I just had to find some way to express it. Sorry if it's bad. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Review~! (TTvTT)**


	3. Alice Wonders

**Hey guys~! Here's another update for you wonderful readers~! People tell me stuff! What do you like about this story? Who's your favorite character? Does Alice seem cute or weak? Is Tina meaner than Carla? Who do you ship Alice with? TELL ME THINGS~! It might help with this story~!**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashina! Alice and Tina belong to me!**

* * *

 **Alice in Fioreland**

 **Chapter 3: Alice Wonders**

* * *

Lyon sighed as he came up to the lost and forgotten guild that has gotten their attention just a few days ago. He was still depressed from the incident that happened two months ago. That's right. It has been only two months since Alice and Tina left the guild.

Yuka sighed at his friend. "Come on, Lyon. You can't show Fairy Tail that look."

Sherry sighed. "It can't be helped. He's not over Alice and Tina leaving." She looked at the sky. "No one is."

Toby held back his tears. "I… miss… her…" He said in between sniffs.

Jura only sighed. "It's okay. Let's go." He smiled as he patted Lyon's shoulder.

Lyon let out another sigh and smiled. "Yuka's right, guys. We need to smile." He smiled at his friends that returned his expression. "Fairy Tail is back!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered as they climbed up the hill to meet the old guild building.

They reached the doors and busted them open, surprising everyone inside.

Sherry came forward. "Let me congratulate you with love on your homecoming, everyone~!"

"Have you all been safe and sound?" Jura smiled.

Yuka grinned at the group. "They may not have aged in seven years, but still…."

Lyon stepped forward, beside Sherry. "Are you gonna go back to being a boisterous guild?"

Gray Fullbuster blinked. "You're….!"

"Lamia Scale!" Lucy Heartfilia finished for him.

* * *

"After all, in these seven years, Lamia Scale has become the number two guild in Fiore." Sherry smiled. She smirked at Lucy. "Too bad for you, Lucy-san."

The blonde girl only blinked. "Then Blue Pegasus is number one?"

Toby barked at the girl with a drink in his hand. "You really think that's possible?! How can you even suggest that?!" He continued to yell, stomping all over the place.

"Cool it. No, it's not Pegasus." Yuka sweatdropped at his guild member.

Jura patted Gray's shoulder. "Come. Let's change the subject. What's important is that everyone is safe."

Toby looked at Lyon and blinked, causing everyone to look at him as well.

Lyon stared at Juvia for a while then went up to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled. "Is this what they call love at first sight?"

"Eh?!" Juvia blinked.

Lyon blinked when he saw a familiar girl behind Juvia. "Lyon-sama, you're scaring her." She giggled.

"Alice?" He blinked only to see Wendy in her spot. "W-Wendy?"

"Yes?" The said girl asked, tilting her head.

Juvia backed away from his grip and started to murmur something to herself, but Lyon was frozen, staring at Wendy. "Sorry…" He began as he looked at the floor. "I was mistaken."

Jura blinked at his comrade's motions and sighed. "Lyon. You need to move on. She might not come back."

Lyon turned to face Jura and glared at the man. "'Move on'? 'Might not come back'?! Don't joke about this! You don't know her!"

"I knew her!" Jura yelled back. "She had to leave!"

"NO, SHE DIDN'T!"

The two were glaring at each other with mixed feelings. Sherry got up and ran to Lyon as Toby and Yuka went to Jura. "Calm down, Lyon!" She said with tears.

Toby, Jura, and Yuka watched as the Ice mage slowly relaxed. Everyone stared at the group from Lamia Scale with confusion. Gray came forward. "What's wrong?"

Sherry wiped her tears. "You see, we're kind of tense with each other lately." She smiled at the members. "We're so sorry for causing this scene."

Natsu looked at Lyon. "What happened?"

Jura took a deep breath. "A member of ours left the guild. Everyone at the guild was attached to her and are refusing to let her go." He closed his eyes. "It was for the best."

Lyon snapped up. "Shut up! You don't know what's best for her!" Sherry held him back, hoping the two would not start another fight.

Jura only stared at him. "Neither do you."

Silence was in the air as Lyon looked away. Gray stared at his senpai in disbelief. "Hey, Lyon…" He stared. "Calm down a bit."

"I need some air." Lyon said as he gave one last glare at Jura, then exited the building.

Gray watched as his former classmate exited the building. Natsu came forward to his Ice friend. "Go. He needs you." He said.

Gray looked at the hothead and nodded. He ran after his friend and saw him sitting on the grass, looking at the sky. He went up to him and stared at the sky as well.

"Her name was Alice Norte." Lyon started to speak. "She was like Wendy, but more scared and she was weaker. She always clinged onto one of us or her exceed, Tina."

Gray blinked at the information. "She had an exceed?"

Lyon smiled. "Yeah and that exceed is meaner than Carla."

Gray saw the sadness in his senpai's smile and looked at the sky again.

"She used Wind Magic. It was a bit raw, but she was able to learn so much. She was able to fly without Tina's help. Her magic was really pretty at times." He looked at his feet. "But then, she left. I was there when she got out of Master's office. Her guildmark was removed."

Gray only sighed. "I see. Do you really think she's coming back?"

"I hope so."

* * *

When the Lamia Scale group left, Gray sighed, getting everyone's attention.

"What's up, Gray?" Lucy asked him.

Gray looked at the door. "I don't know. I've never seen Lyon like that."

"Jura rarely gets angry." Mirajane spoke up. "It was shocking to see him raise his voice at anyone."

"Even more shocking when it was at Lyon, his partner." Macao Conbolt sighed. "I've heard of their new member. She was a rookie mage, but she was on par with Romeo when they sparred."

The said boy nodded his head. "She's a bit weaker than me with magic, but she's really smart. She can fly and everything." He looked at Wendy and blinked. "Now that I think about it! She looked like you, Wendy-nee!"

"Me?" Wendy blinked as she got everyone's attention.

Lucy gasped. "Lyon stopped talking about Juvia when he saw Wendy!"

"What's her name?" Natsu asked as he ate his meat.

"Alice Norte." Everyone looked back at Gray. His face confused. "That's what he told me."

Wendy and Carla's eyes widen. "Alice…. Norte…?!"

* * *

Sherria let out a sighed as she carried her groceries towards her apartment. Her cousin had left to meet Fairy Tail. Of course, they asked her if she wanted to come along, but she refused. She wasn't in the mood for meeting new people.

" **Do you need some help?"**

"No, I got i-!" Sherria shook her head as she turned to see the person. Her eyes widen. "N-No way…"

* * *

Lyon and Jura did not speak to each other at all on the way back, making those with them uncomfortable. They kept walking towards the guild with no words at all. Even Toby was scared to speak.

When they arrived, they all saw the master at the entrance. Jura was the first to speak to her. "Master, what's wrong?" He asked.

The old woman shook her head. "I'm waiting for some people I hired."

Lyon blinked. "You… hired some people instead of us?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Lyon." Ooba sighed. "I asked someone that we all know of."

Lyon blinked as he had an idea. "Do you mean…?"

" **We're here."**

They all turned to see Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy. The three smiled at the group as jerral handed Ooba a package.

"Crime Sorciere!" Sherry smiled. "What brings you three here?"

Jerral looked at the group and smiled. "There are two reasons and this is one of them." he motioned at the package in the master's hand.

"And for the second one?" Jura asked.

" **Everyone?"**

Lyon turned around and saw Sherria holding hands with another girl that looked her age. He blinked at the girl that stood before him. She had short sky blue hair and lime green eyes. She wore a short, pink dress with a white collar and a hot pink bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from them. She wore tall, hot pink socks along with brown boots.

Sherria smiled at her guildmates. "Welcome back~!"

Sherry walked forward. "I-Is that you… A-Alice…?"

Lyon looked at Sherry than at the girl. "A-Alice?" He watched her as she looked away, blushing.

"Um…" The girl let go of Sherria's hand and walked towards Crime Sorciere group. "I'm sorry that I wondered away."

Lyon watched her as she past him and saw her shoulder. It had the Crime Sorciere guild mark in dark blue. Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. "It is you, isn't, Alice?"

The girl said nothing, but tears fell from her eyes. Not trusting her voice, she nodded. Her sobs made, Lyon fall apart.

His hug tightened. "I missed you… We all did… I won't ask you why you left, but please… come back."

"Eh?" She blinked as Lyon pulled back. "Y-You want me to come back…?"

"Yes!" Lyon admitted. "We want you to come back!"

"He's right!" Sherry yelled from Sherria's arms. "We miss you. So, so much!"

Toby was in Yuka's arms, both in tears. "ALICE~!" They yelled together.

Jura nodded his head as Ooba spoke. "You are always welcomed back in the guild, Alice Norte."

Ooba looked at the group and smiled. "The same goes to you, Tina."

" **You saw threw it, huh?"**

The Lamia Scale turned to see another figure in the group of three. The girl had orange-colored hair that she kept in pigtails and a set of bangs that hang in unkempt waves over her forehead. She wore a short light gray dress with a halter neck and lace worn over dark green tights. On her arms, the girl wore long sleeves that wrap around just below her shoulders that match her dress and flare down into large, embroidered cuffs. On her feet, she wore long, tan-colored boots with dark green bows. What shocked the group were her cat ears and a cat tail that matched the color of her hair.

"Tina, you're in human form." Meredy giggled.

The girl shrugged. "Well yeah. It's easier to look for Alice this way."

"TINA?!" Everyone yelled except for Crime Sorciere, Ooba, and Alice.

"Yep, I'm Tina." She spoke with attitude in her voice. "What? You guys don't recognize me?" She disappeared in a puff of smoke and when it cleared, it revealed their long lost friend, Tina. "Geez, will this help?"

Toby ran and picked up the Exceed, hugging her. "Tina~! We missed you~!"

"Okay, okay. Now let me go!" She yelled.

Toby looked at the cat's back to see the guild mark for Crime Sorciere on her dress. "You're… no way…."

"Don't worry. The mark isn't on my body." Tina answered. "Also, Alice's mark is just regular ink."

Lyon looked at the marking than at the girl. "Is that true?"

The girl looked at everyone than to Jellal. "I'm… with Crime Sorciere now…"

"You can go back." Alice stared at the man with blue hair. He smiled as he continued to look at her with loving eyes. "If you want to rejoin Lamia Scale, than go for it. I won't hold you back. Mostly because that's what you want. Alice's happiness is mine. Don't forget that."

Alice stepped out of Lyon's arms and ran into Jellal's. "Thank you! Thank you so much! You're the best! I love you!"

Lyon felt a sting in his chest as he watched the two. He placed a hand over his heart and looked away. _"Wh-What the heck is wrong with me?! If they're a couple… No! No! No! Don't think that way!"_

Alice stepped back and showed the mark to the man holding her. "I want you to remove it." She showed the man the mark and smiled.

Jerral smiled as he grabbed a cloth from his bag and began to wipe off the mark. Once it was completely gone, he smiled at her and whispered something to her that was for her ears only.

Alice nodded her head and hugged him one last time, whispering something in his ear. She let him go and hugged the other members of Crime Sorciere. The three were in tears.

Meredy giggled as she released the girl. "You'll always be the little sister I've always wanted!"

Alice nodded her head. "Of course, Mere-nee!"

Jellal looked at the cat in the dog's arm. "Are you going to follow Alice as well?" He asked her.

Tina shrugged. "Someone has to keep an eye on her."

"Tina." Alice smiled at the cat as Meredy let her go. "Thank you."

Meredy went up to the cat. "Can I have a goodbye hug?" She asked with her arms stretched outward.

"I have a feeling you won't let me go, so…"Tina hopped out of Toby's arm and transformed into a human, "why not?" She smiled as she hugged the girl.

Ultear cradled the blue-haired. "Be careful, Alice. That magic is really strong."

"Yes, Ultear-neesan." Alice smiled as she hugged her back.

Lyon came forward when he heard of Alice's new magic. "What kind of magic did you learn, Alice?" He asked.

The said girl smiled as she twirled in a circle. Ice particles and frost came from her glowing fingers and danced around her as she spoke. "I learned Ice Dragon Slaying Magic!" She stopped in a pose, the magic still dancing around her. "I've returned, Lyon-sama!"

Lyon remembered the girl that left him as a younger sibling, but now she returned as someone else. She returned as someone he couldn't take his eyes off of. She became… "An angel." He whispered.

Alice stood as the ice and frost circles around her, looking like wings. "Lyon-sama, would you please put my guild mark on me?"

Jura handed the man the stamp and Lyon went to her. He blushed when she showed him her shoulder. "The same place?" He asked.

"Yep!" She smiled.

Lyon said nothing as he stamped her shoulder and place the Lamia Scale guild mark on her shoulder, it glowing dark blue. He handed the stamp to Sherry so she could stamp Tina and looked at Alice, smiling. "Welcome back, Alice."

The girl smiled as she hugged the man. "I'm back."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Ooba smiled at the man.

Jellal and Ultear were in the master's office with Jura and the said woman. "Yes. Alice will be safer here than with us. She also wishes to return. It would be rude if I told her no." Jerral shrugged.

Jura stepped forward, looking at the pictures on the table. "This boy is after her?"

Jerral looked at the photos and nodded. "Yes."

"He's appeared in the shadows, but he has his eyes on Alice. He's been watching her." Ultear spoke as she held up a picture of a boy with blond hair and violet eyes in a gray cloak and hood. "We can't leave Alice alone or else he appears before her."

Ooba blinked. "He has already?!"

"Yeah." Jerral looks at the woman. "It looks like he knows her."

"How do you know this?" Jura asked.

Jerral held up the picture. "He told her; _'It's best you forget the ones you love. If not, you will go mad.'_ " Jerral pulled out another picture from his coat. "I think he wants her to forget him…"

Ooba blinked at the picture of a young girl with sky blue eyes holding hands with a boy with blond hair and violet eyes. The boy's hair was shorter and it showed a black marking above his right eye. "Th-This…?!"

Ultear pointed at a marking above the boy's right eye that was almost hidden with his bangs. "This boy is one of Zeref's demons. The demon with black ice that even the flames from Hell can't melt it, Moroz."

"Moroz?" Jura asked.

"Yeah, and he's the reason why Alice learned _Ice_ Dragon Slaying Magic." Jerral said as he looked at the image. "He wants her for some reason. He wants my little sister."

* * *

Alice walked outside, getting air from the party from inside. She was alone and that's what she wanted. "What do you want?" She asked the shadows.

The boy with blond hair and violet eyes looked at her, walking out of the shadows. "Time you for you to forget." The boy went up to her, holding her face in his hands. "Alice Norte."

"Alice~!" Sherria walked outside looking for her friend. "Everyone is look-?!" The said girl was on the floor, passed out in the freezing cold. "A-Alice… ALICE?!"

* * *

 **Hehehehehe~! So proud of myself! A lot of stories are getting new chapters~! What do you all think should happen next~? Review~!**


End file.
